A Poetry Collection
by Reality
Summary: A collection of poems...pairings in the chapters themselves...heh...
1. Poem 1

_Silver's been here._

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything

This is going to be a series of poems based on…Inuyasha…like; duh…they will be angsty…of course…

Poem #1: Uncertainty: Kagome to Inuyasha

Everytime I look at you

You seem so in control

Aware of your own destiny

Able to bear all things

My own soul so full

And yet so empty

Withers at the calling

Of a path so uncertain

Living as I am for you,

Putting off my future

So that you may have a choice

Bound to your fate

I wait.

Yet my future is uncertain

Until you change

Your destiny's path


	2. Poem 2

_Silver has most __definitely been here._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Poem #2: Uncertainty part 2, Inuyasha to Kagome

Everytime you look my way

My heart catches my soul

Unbidden fear rises in my mind

Of what destiny has in store

My soul received a first warning

That fate had played a trick

And my path

Was broken.

A second chance I received

When you broke the bonds

Of anger and bitterness

Uncertainty lies within

Every step I take

Away from my heart's

True longing.


	3. Poem 3

_Silv's been here._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Finality: Kikyo to Inuyasha

Our final words

To each other

Were filled with betrayal and grief.

Yet I still remember

The tenderness with which you held me,

And I smile.

Now,

As I await

Death's second coming,

I breathe these final words.

Open yourself

To your fate,

Let none disguise

Your true desires,

Go in peace,

For the finality

Of this hour

Has taken my

Breath away


	4. Poem 4

_Silv's touched this poem._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Poem #4: Confidence: Miroku to Sango

I see it in your eyes,

In the light of battle,

Tt shines like the very sun.

What you have

Within your soul

Cannot be replaced

Though it drains

From you

When you fight the one you love.

This is why I love you,

Dear pretty one,

For you are

Everything

That I am not.


	5. Poem 5

_Silver been here._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Poem #5: To Forget: Kohaku to Sango

I knew your face

A long time ago

A memory now

Too distant.

But we have something

In common now.

A desire to forget.

This is a mantra

To live by,

Though now we serve

Different masters,

I evil

And you honor.

We are united

In our quest

To put the past behind

And revel

In the void

Of the forgotten.


	6. Poem 6

_Silver's Note: HA! You fix it? See! I'm here fixing it. glares The things I do for friends._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Title: Never Free

Point of View: Kagura

Category: Angst

Type: Poetry

Author's note: More drabble...Thanks, Silver, for helping with the editing. I will try to get them fixed... ... Lalala...

Abbey: hmm...thanks for your review...but I don't get how angst is cute...-looks up definition of angst and scratches head- ah well...glad you liked it...

Never Free

I hope

I dream

I scheme

I fail

I rage

At fate

Then laugh at death

I chance

To look

At the sky

At night I plead

I cry

In the end

No one hears

Please God

Take me away

I pray

For tonight

I shall

Never

Be

Free


	7. Poem 7

_I've edited this twice now...**sighs**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Title: Mask

Category: Angst/Poetry

Point of View: Rin

Mask

Hiding behind

A mask of stone

I try to find

A break

In the wall

But it is useless

I've longed

To see

The man inside

To feel

The silk

Of your true face

But

It is nothing

But

A

Mask


	8. Poem 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Distant

Category: Poetry/Angst

Point of View: Kagome to Sesshoumaru

Warning: Not for the kiddies...

A/N: Just another addition to the ever growing collection of angsty poetry...WARNING: Hints of self-mutilation and suicide

Distant

Seen but not heard

Heard but not known

Left alone again

Heartfelt pleas

Fall on deaf ears

Inconsiderate?

Nay,

Indifference

A soul's wanderings

Can only last so long

You have taken

Away the feeling of my heart

Remain distant

Remain cold

Every step away

Is another tear

In my flesh

If only for a while

This pain knaws

Away at the pain

You inflicted

Soon, it will end

With the bleeding

Of the flesh in

Exchange for

A distant

Hope of Life


	9. Poem 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Title: Rock Me to Sleep

Category: Cute/Fluffy

Point of View: Kagome to Shippo

To Sesshoumaru is Mine: " Actually, if I have inspiration (which I take from everything...from a book I am reading to a song), the poems and such just fly off my pen...

Sing me

A sweet lullaby

Hold me close

And sigh

Dream

My little one

Dream

For the day

Is weakening

Sing me

A sweet lullaby

Hold me close

And sigh

Precious little one

I will always

Be here to

Rock you to sleep

Fin-


	10. Poem 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Title: Silver on Black

Pairing: Miroku x Inuyasha

Category: Romance/Romance

A/N: Just another poem...

Silver on Black

Silver,

Black,

Two colors,

Two lovers.

Fingers,

Legs,

Entwined

In a mess

Of silver

And black;

Lying

Side by side.

Silver,

Black,

A choice

A cry.

Two lovers,

A mess

Of long

Silver,

Black,

Hair.


	11. Poem 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Little Sister

PoV: Sango to Kagome

Category: General

Little Sister

Little Sister

I will protect you

With all my

Strength, all of

My soul, I give

To you.

I owe you

My life,

Little Sister

I owe you

So much

More than

I can give.

Little Sister,

You are a

Rare soul,

So accepting,

So pure.

Little Sister,

You are a

True friend

A companion

For the rest

Of my days.


End file.
